is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PinkMate22/Why Samantha is better than Cassidy
Hey you guys absolutely don't have to read this, I'm just bored and want this to be up for people to see. If you do read it... Thanks, you're a real og! Ok lets start this debate! You're free to disagree if you want. The reason why I compare these two the most is because they're their series big bads. The thing is, I don't know if I should call Cassidy a "bad" character, because she's supposed to be hated, and so is Samantha. But I just think Samantha is written better, and here's why. Point 1 Her Character Model Samantha has a much more believable character model than Cassidy, proving that you can be "sexy" without having breasts bigger than the sun and moon combined. And Cassidy honestly looks like a little girl to me sometimes, just put your hand over her body and you'll probably see what I mean, it's gross. I can forgive them making her the typical "blonde bitch" because we have Lisa, who's also blonde, and she's nothing like Samantha. If they switched Lisa's and Cassidy's character models though, then I'd be mad. Point 2 Character Depth Cassidy is a one denominational character, she has shown absolutely no personality other than being the slutty office bitch, and other than causing a little bit of trouble for MC in Gabriel's route, and bossing her around and ridiculing her in others, she's had no real part or motive in the stories, other than "Must Get New Girl Fired Because She's Prettier Than ME!!!" And because she's head of HR, she's untouchable, she has no vulnerability until the end of Gabriel's and Ryan's route if I am correct. Samantha on the other hand can often be more than just the rich bitch, I can't think of any at the moment but she's actually had some funny dialogue with other characters and it gave her some character. She had a really big part in Sebastian's story, but I'm pretty sure her part in it was just for her to discover MC and Sebastian's relationship so MC and Sebastian have to figure out their next step and whatever. Alright, you got me there. But here's the thing, Samantha has absolutely no authority over MC or anybody for that matter. Cassidy is head of HR and she abuses her power to bully everyone, and she knows she's untouchable and could fire MC if she does anything about it, which she has. (1 point towards Cassidy) Samantha on the other hand can easily be corrected, she's not untouchable which makes her a more believable character. When she's bullying MC or Sarah she knows she can be corrected and humiliated so you could probably call it bravery. She gets put in her place more often by everyone and it gives her more vulnerability. She's actually terrified of Drogo (except for in Sebastian's route) and it makes her look human. The only power she has is the power of her father, and there's only somuch that daddy can do. Point 3 She's redeemable As far as I'm concerned, Cassidy is irredeemable. If they ever did try to redeem her, it would probably be extremely forced. If a character is irredeemable, they're either really well written, or really poorly written. I'll let you decide. Samantha however, if done right, could be redeemed. If you guys have played "The Freshman" in Choices, you'll probably agree with me that Samantha is kind of like Becca Davenport, just more evil. Let's base this theory one 3 things. *Family We know nothing of Cassidy's background or her family other than she has a cousin and a brother, whom she hates. We know Samantha comes from a rich family, was spoiled rotten and is scared of her father. This could be used to redeem her. Now, IF I am correct, she was gonna sue Sebastian and get him fired through her dad. But she changed her mind and told her father not to. This was probably because of her memory loss but that showed a little humanity if I read her profile correctly. Please correct me if I'm wrong, I have not gotten to that part of the story. *Relationships First things first, Cassidy only treats women like shit, but Samantha treats everyone like shit, equally! They're both obviously promiscuous, but Samantha is the lesser of two evils in this. Cassidy only sleeps with people who she knows will further her career. She wouldn't be head of HR had she not used her body to get ahead. She probably does have feelings for Gabriel but that doesn't stop her from fooling around with others and having no recognizable, real relationship. Samantha is very loyal towards Loan, even though he often treats her like shit. I have actually felt bad for Samantha once during my time playing, because Loan made her cry for how he treated her. She kind of deserved it but she wouldn't have cried if she didn't care for him so much. And sadly, I'll probably feel bad for her again when Sarah makes her cry by dating Loan, I shouldn't, but that proves my point of vulnerability, those scenes made her vulnerable, they showed that she actually cares for someone and that he's more than just a fling to her. Yes, she's slept with many other men according to Sarah and Drogo, but her heart belongs to Loan. And she is attracted to Drogo, and what good could he do for her career? Nothing, so it's genuine. She earned her spot on the expedition with Sebastian because she worked hard on her grades just like MC, she didn't sleep with anyone to go on the trip. The way I could see her being redeemed is.. lets say she's crying alone in the bathroom, and MC comes in, sees her, and decides to comfort her, and Samantha actually accepts her help, she doesn't push her away, she doesn't insult her, she tells her about her problems with Loan and her family and then thanks her for listening and maybe apologizes to her because now she sees that MC is a decent human being.. And later she decides not to bully MC or ridicule her in front of her friends and simply nods at her as they pass each other because she's grateful for her help. And then later on when someone else is picking on MC (A new villain or something) Samantha actually sticks up for her, deepening her redemption. That is honestly the best way to redeem her and if done right it would be believable and flesh her out as a character. If they did this with Cassidy it would make no sense and probably be 1 noted the whole time, and the only believable thing to do is make Cassidy go back to being a snob. She has no relationships, she has no redeemable factors and she has no character arc. Maybe Cassidy being irredeemable makes her a better villain, but to me it just means she has no room to grow. There's no reason why Cassidy shouldn't be redeemable, she's a human with no backstory and no character or charisma, even if they did give her a backstory, it wouldn't be enough... Samantha was bit by a freaking snake! That would never happen to Cassidy, just saying. Also, let's not forget that she twisted MC's ankle, she'd definitely win in a cat fight with Cassidy. The summary of this, I think Samantha is more fleshed out, and that's what makes a character great. Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk! If you wanna have a civilized argument on why you think Cassidy is better, let's do it! But ONLY Cassidy! We're not comparing others to them. If we did Lana or Alicia would be the winner. Edit: Also, Samantha has had 1 moment of pleasantness. It was somewhere in Sebastian's route, but she and MC had a nice conversation about the book she was reading after MC asked about it. So if they could just... stretch that out, it would really help with redemption,,, Cassidy has had no moments of pleasantness, just saying. Edit 2: This is why Cassidy NEEDS to be replaced as the Big Bad in season 2. Cassidy is soooooo boring! When she shows up, we already know what she's gonna do. She's gonna insult MC, give her hell about her work, flirt with Mark or Gabriel, sway her hips as she walks away and repeat the process 1 or 2 chapters later like she always does. At least Samantha can be unpredictable. Category:Blog posts